Convergent
by an ocean of weltschmerz
Summary: The collision of the two separate worlds was inevitable. The question was: would the quest to save humanity amount to anything?


**A/N: This is for Snowstorm xD.**

**It takes place right after Insurgent, so naturally there will be spoilers.**

* * *

**"**Everybody. SHUT. UP."

It was a wonder they even heard her— the girl (nearly a woman, but not quite) standing on a chair, screaming as loudly as possible into the chaos.

Amazingly, the roar softened to a mere whisper. It was more shock than anything else— who the _hell_ did she think she was?

The confused whispers turned to suspicion as they took in her blue jeans and T-shirt, tattered from the battle.

Erin swallowed, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Arguing will do us no good." Her voice trembled at first, but grew steadier with each word.

"We were placed here for a reason. We have a purpose, one we must fulfill. It is our duty to help these people. _We must go outside the wall."_

She had barely spoken when the yelling erupted once again. But she'd expected it this time.

"Just let me finish, okay? Then you can shout at each other as much as you'd like."  
Erin sounded even louder than earlier, if such a thing was possible.

"The Divergent are widespread among us. It is time. We've got to help."

With that, she glanced around, gauging their reactions.

Much to her surprise, a man (twenty-five? thirty?) stood up, dressed impeccably in Amity yellow.

"No."

He spoke calmly, like most members of his faction, but something in his voice said 'don't argue with me'.

"We've lost many people today. This destruction will be a lot worse if we decide to intervene. You saw how terrible things were a long time ago. It'd be a lot worse now. Why not just stay here where we're relatively safe, and let them fend for themselves? We don't need more violence."

"Lives are at stake here," she responded, angrily. "Why is our survival worth more than that of everyone outside the wall? People are dying every day out there. People with feelings and hopes and dreams and family. How can we just sit here and do nothing to help, knowing that we're their only hope? I, for one, am going outside. I am going to help. Is anyone with me?"

She hadn't thought this through at all. This was what happened when Erin got angry— she lost control, made rash decisions. And now that she'd spoken, there was no going back.

The first one to stand up was her best friend, Melissa, nervous but determined. "I am."

Erin wanted more than anything to hug her.

Slowly, others began to stand.

There was a Dauntless boy, his light hair matted with blood.

An innocent-looking Amity girl in a red dress.

A Candor girl with her arms crossed, daring anyone to say anything to her.

An Abnegation boy who seemed terrified, but stood strongly all the same.

They were the first of many others.

Soon enough, about half the room was standing. Erin could hardly believe her eyes.

That was when she realized that she had started something huge.

All of them were counting on her. And she wasn't sure she'd be able to live up to their expectations.

* * *

Vincent loved his faction more than anything.

He hated that Amity was always looked down on, hated what the other factions said.

_Just a bunch of foolish hippies._

_Childish._

_Too easily trusting._

_Don't worry about them, they won't give us trouble._

He swore he'd change things, that he'd do something amazing. That his name would be known, and nobody'd ever underestimate a member of Amity ever again.

Which is why he spoke up when that girl insisted they had to go outside, why he'd do nearly anything to stop her and prove that he was right.

_(and could you blame him if all he wanted was that a deserving faction would, for once, get some glory?)_

* * *

**I hope that wasn't _too_ bad.**

**I'll probably be terrible with updates- I'm going on vacation in a few weeks and then school starts. Feel free to yell at me. **

**I know it's short, I'll try to make chapters long in the future.**

**I'd love some feedback. Does Erin seem like a Sue? It was kind of hard to incorporate her flaws, but I tried.**

**~ Drift**


End file.
